


Sunday Morning Magic

by what_about_the_fish



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Geralt, Hair Pulling, Kinktober, M/M, Morning Sex, Trans Character, Trans!Lambert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_about_the_fish/pseuds/what_about_the_fish
Summary: Sunday’s were for relaxing. No morning training in the courtyard, cold and miserable until the blood started pumping, then just miserable and sweaty. No, Sundays were magic, and Lambert always woke early to enjoy that moment of silence for himself.Geralt was laid out on his stomach, head buried in his arms, silver hair fanned out around him. As Lambert woke he sat up, his eyes adjusted to the low light and a growl was pulled from his throat. He had stolen the blankets in the night, it would seem, as Geralt lay gloriously naked and uncovered, his pert ass just out there looking delectably biteable.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Lambert
Comments: 12
Kudos: 62
Collections: Witcher Kinktober Ring





	Sunday Morning Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 7 of Kinktober - Hair Pulling  
> Check out the other fics created by myself and my awesome friends for kinktober in our collection - Witcher Kinktober Ring!

Sunday’s were for relaxing. No morning training in the courtyard, cold and miserable until the blood started pumping, then just miserable and sweaty. No, Sundays were magic, and Lambert always woke early to enjoy that moment of silence for himself. 

Geralt was laid out on his stomach, head buried in his arms, silver hair fanned out around him. As Lambert woke he sat up, his eyes adjusted to the low light and a growl was pulled from his throat. He had stolen the blankets in the night, it would seem, as Geralt lay gloriously naked and uncovered, his pert ass just out there looking delectably biteable.

Lambert growled again as he reached out a hand, stroking the hair out of Geralt’s face so he could watch his lover sleep. You never saw the lines in Geralt’s face truly iron out unless you were privy to a view like this. Lambert was honoured that he was trusted, loved, enough to be allowed this. The white wolf, himself, let his guard down for no other. 

Lambert took a deep breath, soaking in the scent of Geralt, how sweet it was in the depth of winter, their scents combined to make up what Lambert craved all year; the scent of home. He sat back against the headboard, resting his head to the side so he could watch the slow rise and fall of Geralt’s back while he slid his hand between his legs.

He sighed at the first stirrings of arousal, his fingers running over his cock then further between his folds and slipping into the wet heat there. He was in no rush, it was sunday after all, so he took his time with feather light touches up and down as his cock began to harden. His other hand ghosted over his chest, flicking a nipple then scratching the dusting of hair down his sternum. 

The scent of arousal started to bloom in the room, he kept himself riding that edge of desire, the promise of more without taking it further, he wrapped his fingers around his cock shuddering at finally giving it the contact he desired. The groan it pulled from him when he sunk two fingers into himself at the same time was enough to draw a matching groan from Geralt.

“Having fun without me?” Geralt grumbled from where his head still lay in the fold of his arms. 

Lambert huffed a laugh, “Just getting a head start, sugar.”

Geralt wriggled his ass but didn’t move. “Feeling lazy.” He added.

“Oh really? Does my sweet cupcake want to lay back and take my cock, just stay where you are and let lil’ ol’ me take care of you?” Lambert asked.

“Hmm, sounds like heaven.” Geralt replied.

Lambert laughed outright then, as he rolled over and lay himself over Geralt’s body. They slot together like two perfect pieces of a puzzle, Lambert nuzzled his face into Geralt’s neck just soaking up the warmth and scent of him for a moment before he felt Geralt wiggle his ass again.

“Patience, Wolf.” Lambert snarled, nipping at Geralt’s neck playfully before sliding himself down the witcher’s body. 

Sitting between Geralt’s legs he leant in and bit one perfect ass cheek into his mouth, hard enough to leave indents from his teeth; he chuckled when he watched the gooseflesh rise over Geralt’s back. Another wiggle and Geralt earnt himself the slap he got to his ass, growling in protest earned him another one, and the whine that followed got him a kiss placed on his tail bone.

Lambert didn’t give any more warning before parting Geralt’s cheeks and licking a long strip from taint to asshole, “Mmm, beautiful.” Lambert murmured into the sensitive skin before licking again, circling his hole and nipping at his rim. 

Geralt shuddered under him, spreading his legs further to offer better access. Lambert knew the moment Geralt truly relaxed, a long sigh let out and the smallest flutter of his asshole let him know his lover was ready. Lambert loved eating Geralt out _, sweet gods,_ it was such a heady experience being so enveloped in the musky scent of Geralt. Being somewhere so vulnerable and intimate with his tongue, his teeth, he licked and sucked, teased and ravished. 

Once Geralt was nice and wet, soaked with spit and starting to loosen up, Lambert moved from the bed to retrieve a few things from his chest. He took a moment to select what he wanted, choosing an oil that had the lightest scent of cherries and his cock that curved just the right way to nail Geralt’s prostate with every move. 

Lambert slipped his strap on, the leather harness soft and supple with wear fitted perfectly to him, made by hand by Geralt as a gift so many years ago. He attached his cock and took a moment to look down at himself. He palmed himself, relished the way his downward stroke ground against him and sent sparks flying.

He heard a moan from the bed and when he looked up he saw Geralt staring at him. 

“How did I get so lucky.” Geralt said, he’d turned onto his side and was palming his own cock as he took in Lambert. “Fuck you’re gorgeous like that.” 

Lambert felt himself flush and took a moment to show off for the wolf. He lifted a leg onto the bed and ground against his cock, he could feel himself drip wet between his legs and he shuddered as Geralt licked his lips. 

“That’s enough from you, on your front now. I’m going to fuck you so good, sugar.” Lambert purred. Authority and lust oozing into his voice. Geralt moved on cue and Lambert knelt between his legs.

He poured some of the oil onto his cock, worked it over with his hand before spreading Geralt’s cheeks and pouring oil down his crack so it dripped from his tail bone down his balls. Lambert couldn’t help but shudder at the sight before he was dipping his fingers in, gathering up the oil and sliding one finger into his hole. 

He slipped in smoothly, no resistance, and the way Geralt shivered at the intrusion told him he was more than ready for more. Lambert slid in a second finger, pumping in and out, stretching apart and touching everywhere but Geralt’s prostate. The witcher was clearly not happy about this, if his whine was anything to go by, Geralt was doing his best to keep his hips still but Lambert could feel him try to chase his fingers as they pulled away.

“Relax, sugar. I’ll give you everything you want.” Lambert cooed. He pushed back in, three fingers now and he bent them, just so, to tease over that bundle of nerves, the berest touch then retreated. He did this for several long minutes before he could see the sweat start to bead at the base of Geralt’s back, the effort of keeping still wearing the wolf's control thin. 

“You ready for me?” Lambert asked, as he leaned in to nip at Geralt’s neck. 

“Gods yes, please, Lambert. Fuck me.” Geralt moaned.

Lambert pushed at Geralt’s thighs, urging him up onto his knees and slotted himself behind him. “Keep that head down for me, sugar.” Lambert instructed, pushing down with a hand between Geralt’s shoulder blades. 

He slid the head of his cock between Geralt’s cheeks, pushing up into his taint and watching him shudder before sliding up and slowly pushing past his tight rim. They both moaned as he breached Geralt’s ass. Lambert’s cock sliding home, he ground in as deep as he could go, little circles with his hips giving Geralt time to adjust to his size. 

He leaned over Geralt, placed his hands either side of his head, snarled at him when he pushed his ass back, then began to move. They fucked like they fought, they knew the steps, the moves and yet they surprised each other every single time.

Lambert snapped his hips hard and fast, his body angled so Geralt’s prostate was being abused with every thrust. Geralt couldn’t hold the sounds in, his whole body felt alive, electricity pooling and shooting on each thrust, each pass over that spot that had him seeing stars. Lambert too, chased that feeling, each thrust in sending a rush through his body, his toes tingling with the build up, an orgasm close. 

“You gonna come, Lambert? Gonna come in my ass for me.” Geralt called out, he could feel the way Lambert’s breath was catching, knew he was close and loved to feel as he fell apart for the first time. Lambert’s hips stuttered, he pushed deep into Geralt and rutted against him chasing his release.

He bit down on Geralt’s neck as he came, his whole body tensing and pulsing as he kept pushing deep into Geralt, letting his lover feel his orgasm. He let up, pushing up and resting his hands on Geralt’s hips as he came back to himself, slowly starting to move inside the wolf again. Moving one leg to rest beside him, bent at the knee, he gripped Geralt hard on the hip, his other hand moving down to gather in Geralt’s hair. 

Geralt keened as Lambert’s fingers pulled his hair and kept pulling until Geralt's back was sinfully arched, his neck exposed and lips parted in a long moan. “Your turn, sugar.” Lambert said.

He snapped his hips, Geralt was just a mess of punched out moans and the sound of Lambert’s cock fucking into him, wet and sinful, the air was thick with their arousal. Lambert’s grip in Geralt’s hair tightened, he pulled harder knowing that Geralt loved to ride that edge between pleasure and pain, and frankly Lambert could not deny how hot he looked beneath him, speared on his cock and arching like a god's damned bow.

Geralt’s moans were turning higher pitched, his eyes screwed up tight and Lambert knew he was close. The wolf had not touched his cock the whole time, but the abuse he was giving Geralt’s prostate was going to milk him dry. If he bothered to look beneath them now he knew there would be a huge wet patch where Geralt had dripped precome all over their blankets.

Lambert grinned when he felt resistance as Geralt was clenching around his cock. He was close. Lambert pulled harder on his hair and concentrated every thrust over that spot until Geralt was screaming and his entire weight was now falling to the bed and pulling Lambert down with him.

He stayed still inside of Geralt as he came down, sliding out when the wolf's breathing returned to normal. “Fuck, sugar, that was so hot.” Lambert whispered into Geralt’s hair. He rolled off of Geralt’s back and smiled when the witcher whined at the loss. 

“Come on,” Lambert sighed, opening his arms wide so that Geralt could slip inside the circle. “You snuggle bug.” He teased, kissing the top of his head and holding Geralt tight. They drifted off to sleep together, a mess of sweat and release that could be dealt with later. For now everything was perfect, wrapped in his lover’s embrace.

Yep, Lambert bloody loved Sunday’s.

**Author's Note:**

> I love to hear your thoughts! Comments and kudos fuel meeee xoxoxo


End file.
